The process of altering three dimensional (3D) computer graphic models (objects) often involves a person sketching a proposed alteration on a print of the graphic. A model developer then reviews the sketched alteration and then manually alters the graphic shape in a graphic modeling program. The process tends to involve iterative design reviews, with additional sketch alteration and manual graphic manipulation.
Software developers, animation engineers, and many others have developed numerous applications to automate many aspects of the process. For example, there are programs that allow a user to manually select, within a user interface, a feature of a computer graphic object that the user seeks to alter. For example, the user may draw a line over the feature or otherwise manually select the feature that the user seeks to alter. The user then enters a second line in the user interface where the feature selected by the first line is altered pursuant to the second line. While certainly an advancement in the art, the program requires the user to manually select the feature to alter before the user then enters the alteration of the feature. Other similar advancements in the art also require some level of manual interaction with the feature that the user intends to alter before the user can alter the feature.